Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})(7^{11})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-12})(7^{11}) = 7^{-12+11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})(7^{11})} = 7^{-1}} $